1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device that conveys media and records on the media during conveyance, a method of controlling the media processing device, and a storage medium storing a program for achieving the method of controlling the media processing device.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices that convey media such as checks, and record images on the media while the media is being conveyed, are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2002-255393. Some media processing devices of this type store plural sheets of media in a storage compartment, and process plural sheets of media continuously, including conveying and recording on the media.
Performing the recording operation when media is not at the recording position can cause trouble in devices such as these media processing devices that record while conveying the medium through the conveyance path. For example, ejecting ink from the inkjet head when media is not at the ink ejection position in recording devices that record images by ejecting ink with an inkjet head can soil the media and the recording device with ink. In recording devices that record images with a thermal printhead, performing the image recording operation when media is not at the recording position can adversely affect the life of the heating elements. Reliably preventing the recording operation from executing when recording media is not set to the recording position is therefore necessary in such devices.
When the image to be recorded on a particular single medium will not fit in the recording area of that single medium, and the recording operation will be executed when that medium is not at the recording position if something is not done, a special process could be applied to that medium to prevent the recording operation from executing. When plural media are conveyed in order to process the plural media continuously, and this special process is applied to one of the plural media, being able to clearly segregate the specially processed medium so that the single medium can later be separated from the other plural media is necessary. In addition, if continuous processing is interrupted so that the plural media can be processed continuously as in the media processing device described above, the time required to process all of the media can increase, possibly resulting in a significant drop in throughput. Suppressing such a drop in throughput as much as possible is therefore necessary.